Sheer Brilliance
by AlinaintheSky
Summary: After the second movie, a girl is accepted to Xavier's school. Lela has to discover what she's really made of, on the adventure of a lifetime
1. Going to Crap School

Disclaimer: I own Lela and her family, and all that crap. But I don't own X-Men.  
  
Soi- Well, duh!  
  
Liss- Shut up!  
  
Soi- *small voice* Sorry. Bye! *waves to readers and jumps in Liss's head*  
  
Liss- Don't ask. Now let's start the story! And I know that all the stories start with the same stupid thing: 'A dream, what does it mean? Oh no, maybe she'll find out during her adventure to find herself!' But I used that beginning, and I don't care! I also want to add that I don't know what the school is called, it's something like, Prof. X's school for the blah blah blah, so I'm just making the name up. I'll find it out later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lela awoke with a start. She was drenched in cold sweat. 'Not again,' she whined inwardly. It was the same dream. She was spinning around and around and suddenly, she was zooming through walls, running through a building, but without being noticed. Then, she stopped. She was at a field. She stood at the top of a hill, overlooking the field. People were scattered along it. Suddenly, a huge energy burst wiped the field, and the people fell down dead. Lela was screaming something, but she couldn't hear her own voice. Suddenly she was engulfed in fire, and it rose 6 feet around her. All Lela could hear was the roar of the fire and a voice, sounding not much older than her own. It was laughing, and Lela could barely see a face in the fire. But everything became more of a blur, and Lela woke.  
  
It seemed to Lela that this had all happened in a matter of seconds. She always had this dream, about once every three nights, and always awoke in the middle of the night. But what did this dream mean?  
  
Lela wiped her forehead and went into the bathroom. She threw some cold water on her face and looked into the mirror. She dried her face. Her eyes were blurry from the water, but the rest of her body in the mirror seemed blurry, too. Lela put down the towel and rubbed her eyes. But her body continued to become unclear. She leaned closer to the mirror, and her face began to disappear. She looked at her hands, and they were leaving, too. Breathing became harder as she tried to focus on her disappearing hands. She looked down at her body, which was dissolving into thin air. She opened her mouth and started to scream.  
  
"Ah!" Lela flung herself up, breathing hard and ragged. A dream. It was all a dream. She put her head n her hands. This time her dream had gone farther. She had actually been in her bedroom before she woke up for real, instead of in the fire. But what did everything mean?  
  
She got up and went downstairs. It was 9:00. Her mother was long gone for work. She started to make breakfast. She popped two pieces of toast into the toaster and sat back to wait. Then she remembered the jelly and got up to get it. She opened the fridge and took out the jelly. As she closed the fridge, she heard a whispering sound. She stopped moving and listened. It came again, to her left. She spun around, but no one was there. Here it was again, this time to her right. She turned, but still no one. She listened again. It came, louder, behind her. She paused, then whirled around. "Ha!"  
  
Jen gasped. Lela lowered her fist from its position next to her own face. "Sorry Jen. Didn't see you there. Uh, here, want some breakfast?" Lela said quickly. Her 8 year old sister climbed up into a chair opposite Lela and they ate together.  
  
"So do you have any plans today, Jen?" Lela asked. It was a Saturday. "I'm going over Stephanie's house. We're going to see the new Harry Potter movie!" she said excitedly. "Oh," Lela said with faked enthusiasm. When Jen had finished her toast, Lela said, "Why don't you go upstairs and get dressed, and I'll walk over with you." "Dumb Potter geek," she muttered when her sister left.  
  
At 10:00, Lela and Jen headed around the corner to Stephanie's house. They passed the other nice houses on their suburban block and finally reached Stephanie's. Jen ran to the door and rang the bell. Lela followed up the walkway and stood behind her sister. Stephanie opened the door.  
  
"Hi!" she said. "Hi!" Jen replied and entered the house. "Bye Jen. I'll pick you up at 3," Lela said. Jen and Stephanie waved goodbye and shut the door. Lela walked back down the path and out onto the sidewalk. It was a nice early summer's day, so Lela took her time. She strolled to the park instead of going home and sat on a bench. She leaned back and tried to decipher her dream. And what was that weird whispering she heard? She closed her eyes and focused on the smells of the park.  
  
"Lela," came a whisper. Lela bolted upright and looked around. No one was there. "Lela," it came again. It took Lela awhile to realize that the voice was inside her head. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing inside my head?" she asked. "Language," said the voice. "I came to talk to you. About the strange feelings and dreams you've been having lately." "Huh?" Lela thought, trying to fake the voice out. "You don't have to lie. I know you are special. And I know you know," it said. The voice sounded like a man's, and older man's. "Ok. So what? Are you here to tell me that I'm unique? That I'm a good person? That I am worth something, and all that shit?" she asked. "No. I just want to tell you this: We can help you. We are here for you. We know your needs." And with that, it was gone. Lela sat there a while wondering.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At 5:00, her mother came home. "Did anyone get the mail?" she called into the house. No answer. "Lela, will you please go get it?" Lela groaned and trudged down the stairs. She opened the door with a whine and stepped outside. It was getting dark early, unusual for summer. It was also warm. Lela walked to the mailbox and opened the little door. She pulled put the mail and shut the door. She went though it as she walked back to her house.  
  
'Bill, bill, junk, bill, junk, postcard from Great Aunt Marie Jane? Oh yeah, I remember, the one with the Face of a Million Wrinkles.........ew. Bill, bill, letter? From a university? For me?' Lela mentally went through the mail. She stepped inside the door and pulled out the letter. She shut the door with her foot and walked to the kitchen, still looking at the letter.  
  
"Anything good?" her mother asked. Lela handed her the mail, keeping her eyes on the letter. She turned over the letter. The back read, "Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted and Talented Youth." She opened the letter and pulled out a brochure for a magnificent-looking school. But what caught Lela's attention was the slogan on the front. "We know your needs."  
  
'The voice.......' She thought. "What have you got there?" her mother asked. She took the brochure from Lela and looked at it. "Looks like a prep school," she said. She looked through it. "Yep. It's a prep school." The brochure had everything a normal school would have: classes, extracurricular activities, a campus. No one would ever expect it was where mutants were taught.  
  
"I guess you've been accepted," Lela's mother said when she had looked the whole thing over. "I don't want to go. It's just a dumb school, filled with snotty rich kids," Lela muttered. "Oh, Lela, could you just pretend to be interested in something for once?" her mother pleaded. "I think you should go. It's a great experience. And if you don't like it, you can just leave." Lela sighed. "Fine. Whatever," Lela gave in.  
  
"Well, the third semester is already underway, but.......here it says they don't mind. Guess they saw your test scores," her mother joked, nudging her. She stopped when she saw Lela's face. That look of the embarrassed 16 year old. "Well then, I'll just sign you up then," she said, turning her attention back to the entry form, trying to regain her dignity.  
  
Lela went up to her room to pack. She would be starting on Monday. The school wasn't too far from her house, only about 45 miles. Lela didn't care that she would be leaving her old school and neighborhood. She wasn't too social anyway. As she was putting her shirts in her suitcase, Jen appeared at the doorway.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked. "I'm going to a new school." "Can I come?" Lela put down her clothes. "No, you can't. It's a boring big people school filled with stuck-up kids and bratty friends. You wouldn't want to go," she said. Jen's face brightened. "I don't even know if I will like it there. I will probably come home after a few weeks. But even if I stay there, I can come visit you almost every weekend," Lela said, giving Jen a hug. Jen left and Lela continued to pack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Lela left for school with a tearful goodbye from Jen. Lela and her mom drove to the school. Oddly enough, as close as it was, neither Lela or her mom had ever heard of the school.  
  
Then they arrived, they were greeted by a woman with white-blonde hair. "Hello, I am Professor Storm. You must be Lela," she said. Lela smiled back, but only to be polite. "And you must be Mrs. Reuter." She and Lela's mom shook hands. "If you'll follow me inside, we'll begin the tour." Lela and her mother followed the woman inside. They saw the classrooms, dorms, and campus. "I get my own dorm room, right?" Lela asked. "Yes. The younger children share a room with two others, but the older ones get their own rooms." Lela smiled inwardly. After the tour, they sat in a study, where they met a an older man in a wheelchair, who introduced himself as Prof. Xavier.  
  
"Professor, I must say, your school is lovely," Lela's mother said. "Oh, why thank you very much," he said smiling. Lela's jaw dropped a few inches. That voice. He was the one........ The man gave her a small wink and started to talk to her mom. After what seemed like three boring hours, Lela's mom got up to leave.  
  
Prof. Xavier and Lela stayed in the room. After her mom had left, Lela opened her mouth. "You! You were the one in my head!" she said, pointing at him. He nodded, smiling. "Omg omg omg omg........I cursed at the dean, I cursed at the dean, I cursed at the dean......." Prof. Xavier coughed. "Yes, well, I knew you should come. You belong here. Now, it's time to tell you the real reason why you're here." He wheeled to the window, and continued to talk over Lela's paranoid mutterings.  
  
"You see, this school isn't just an ordinary school. It's for special children. Different children." He turned to Lela. "Mutants, to be exact." Lela stopped muttering. Her jaw was now over a foot. "What?"  
  
"Mutants," he said as blandly as if giving her the weather. "Y-You mean I'm a mutant?" she asked, disbelieving it. "Yes. You have a very unique power. Do you know what it is?" Lela thought for a minute. She shook her head. "Come on, you know. Think harder." She thought harder. Then it came to her. Her dream.  
  
"I can disappear?" she asked. "Not quite. You have the unique ability to become invisible. And if I'm not mistaken, you are also working on walking through walls." It clicked. In her dream, she was running through walls, unnoticed because she was invisible. It all fit.  
  
"Wow," she said. "Yes. Now, I'll show you to your room." He led her to the dormitories and she sat on her bed. "I hope you decide to stay here, Lela." He turned to leave. "Um, Professor?" He turned back. "Why didn't you tell my mom about the mutant thing?" "You didn't even know you were a mutant. I didn't think it would be right for her to know before you did. You can tell her when you are ready. Pleasant dreams." And he left. She lay back on her bed and gazed at the ceiling. 'Tomorrow starts the new school day. The new mutant school day.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Liss- Like it? I hope you do! So, if you like it so much, why don't you review? 


	2. My Name is Sheer

Disclaimer: I only own Lela, Bolt, Cammy, Freeze, MC, Slam, Ivy, GG, and Liquifyer.  
  
A/N- I am using the power of walking through walls, so just for this story, that girl who can walk through walls in the movie doesn't exist. Lol! It's MY power, now! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Dan-Aw, shut up!  
  
Liss- Don't make me hit you!  
  
Dan- *cowering in fear* Please don't hurt me!  
  
Liss- *sighs* I love total control. Enjoy the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lela woke up to the bell at 7:30. She groggily got out of bed, showered, and got dressed. She followed the other students to the cafeteria and got her breakfast. She sat at a table alone. 'Not that different form school,' she mentally noticed.  
  
"Hey," said a voice. Lela looked up. "Come sit with us." A girl was motioning to Lela. She reluctantly picked up her tray and sat with the girl. "So what's you name?" she asked. "Lela," she said. The girl looked at another girl sitting next to her and they giggled. "No, like, what's your real name?"  
  
"Real name?" Lela asked, confused. "Okay, look, we all have names given to us at birth, but we go by our mutant names. I'm Ami, but I here, I'm Cammy," explained the girl. "Why Cammy?" Lela asked. Cammy smiled. She stared straight ahead. She slowly faded away, until there was nothing there. Then she appeared again. "I can camouflage," she said. "This is Freeze," she motioned to the girl sitting next to her. Freeze nodded to Lela. Then she put her hand in her jacket pocket and pulled out a mini- snow-globe. She shook it, and the fake snow swirled around. She held out her hand to the globe, and the fake snow stopped. It just......stopped. Freeze smiled. "Can't wait till my power matures. Then I'll be able to freeze time in bigger things, like the real world," she said smugly.  
  
"So what's your power?" Cammy asked. Prof. Xavier says it's invisibility, but I have yet to se myself do it. He also says I can walk through walls," Lela said, feeling more and more at ease with these people. "Well, if the professor says you have it, then you'd better believe him. He's telepathic. He can get inside your mind or read it. It's a cool power," Freeze said. 'Oh, that's how he talked to me in the park,' Lela realized mentally.  
  
"Hey, that's cool! It's like my power!" Cammy said. "But I don't know anyone else who can walk through walls. That must be cool." "I wouldn't know," Lela said, feeling stupid. "So how old are you?" Freeze asked, feeling Lela' awkwardness.  
  
"16," Lela said. "Oh. We're both 15. We won't have any classes together. But we can still have lunch together and stuff," Freeze said. The bell rang and they got up. "See ya at lunch," Cammy said and they left. Lela walked to her first class. She stood in front of the room, right behind a woman who Lela guessed must be the teacher. She had her back bent down, and when she straightened, she turned towards Lela. It was Prof. Storm. "Hello again," she greeted.  
  
"Class, this is Lela. Let's try to make her feel welcome. Discovering you have powers is a very jolting experience. Remember, you were all know here once," she addressed the class. "Except MC!" someone yelled. The class laughed. "Thank you, Julia. Except Kaitlin," Storm said. "Just take a seat in the back, right next to Dan." Lela walked to the back of the room and took her seat next to a blonde boy that must've been Dan.  
  
Class began. Lela looked at all her classmates. They didn't see too unordinary. The boy next to her leaned over. "I'm Bolt," he said. "Lela," she said. "You don't have a name yet?" he asked. Lela shook her head. "What's your power?" Just then Storm turned around, to they didn't talk the rest of class.  
  
The bell rang for the end of first period, but Lela's schedule said she had this class for two periods. Once the bell sounded, a few kids gathered around her and Bolt's desk. "So, what's your name?" they asked. "Lela." It was the same reaction. It seemed to Lela that the only one's who used the kids' real names were the teachers. Curious to find out about the other kids, she asked each of them their powers.  
  
"Hey. I'm MC. I've been here ever since kindergarten, when I accidentally made the teacher write the problems on the board while we got to play," a girl with long blonde hair said. Everyone laughed. "Mind control," she said to Lela's puzzled face. "Ok. Hey, I'm Ivy. I control plants," said a girl with black bushy hair, which was currently in a ponytail. She pointed to a plant on the windowsill and it grew a foot taller than it already was.  
  
"I'm Slam. It's short for Speedy Little Mouse With A Spanish/Mexican Accent. It's an inside joke," a girl with chestnut hair explained and everyone laughed again. "I have the power of speed and flying." "That's so dorky!" said someone else. "Yeah, well it's fun, and you'll NEVER be able to do it!" Slam taunted back. "Liquifyer," said the other girl. "It's cool to turn into liquid," she said with a smile.  
  
"Hey!" Slam sprayed some CheezWhiz on Ivy's head, obviously stolen from the cafeteria. She dropped it and ran for her life around the room. Because of her speed, she was just a blur. Ivy stood up, and with her hands, made the plant's vines grow and made them chase after Slam. Slam ran faster. "Show-offs," muttered Bolt. "What can you do?" Lela asked. "I have the same powers as Prof. Storm. I can conjure weather. They're not as mature as the professor's, though. She's amazing......" he trailed off, getting a misty look in his eyes. "Ew!" exclaimed Lela. "Just kidding," he said, snapping out of his "dream". "You're so gullible!" he said, playfully punching Lela's arm.  
  
"And it's so annoying! I'm surrounded by girls!" he whined. For the first time, Lela noticed that he was, indeed, the only boy visible. "There's only one other boy here, Iceman, and all he does is made kissie-face at Rogue." He pointed to a couple on the other side of the room. The girl was wearing gloves and the boy was staring at her like he wanted to rip her face off. "Ew......" she agreed. Bolt laughed. "Welcome to my world. There used to be Pyro, but then he disappeared. But I bet he left. He never liked it here, anyway."  
  
"Guys! She's coming back!" Liquifyer hissed. MC closed her eyes and put her hands on her temple. Slowly Slam and Ivy stopped. MC took her hands away and everyone returned to their seat.  
  
"So what's your name going to be? It has to be something cool," Bolt said. Lela thought a moment. "Sheer."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At dinner that evening, Lela sat with Cammy and Freeze, and their friend, GG. "They call me the Giant Gnome," he said, smiling. Lela could tell that, like Slam, he was a practical joker. "And why is that?" she asked, smiling too, picking at her disgusting spaghetti, which wiggled on its own. "Cause I can shrink and grow." He demonstrated his powers by shrinking really small in his seat. Freeze took this chance and dumped her spaghetti on him. He was covered, since he was so small. "Hey! Trying to take advantage of a small guy, like me....." he muttered. Lela surprised herself by giving a genuine laugh, the first she had done in awhile.  
  
"So how was your first day of mutant school?" Cammy asked. "It was okay. A little different," Lela said as she dug into her food. Cammy played with her black hair. "Yeah. I came in 5th grade. It was kind of hard to get used to the change. But I got used to it after a while," she said. "Yeah, but she just came now. It'll probably take longer for her to get used to classes," argued Freeze. She pulled her waist-length brown hair back into a ponytail.  
  
"Class wasn't that hard, actually. It was pretty much the same as regular school," Lela said. "Its cool here. Better than regular school," GG added, wiping the rest of the spaghetti out of his buzz-cut hair. "Do we have Driver's Ed?" "Yeah. We haven't taken it yet, though," Cammy said. "Oh, so did you get a name?" Freeze asked with interest. "Yeah. Sheer."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night, Lela lied in bed, thinking about her day. It wasn't so bad. Some of the kids were pretty cool. And Bolt seemed okay. She knew they would be fast friends. She dozed off, dreaming about what her life would have been like, had she come here earlier. She was so caught up in her new life, that she completely forgot about her dream, which was only half finished............  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Liss- Thank you for reading! *gives readers a cookie* I made them myself.  
  
Dan- *spits out cookie* Ugh, nasty!  
  
Liss- *whacks him upside the head* Now, if you want to lick the spoon, just review! Thank you!! 


End file.
